easter baskets
by PhantomGirl14
Summary: its easter morning and sherlock and John are finding there baskets... well John is. NO SLASH Oneshot


Easter baskets

"Sherlock I swear if you don't give me a hint that makes scene in two seconds I'll kill you." Said John Watson getting angrier at Sherlock every second. "Patients John, every hint I gave you makes perfect sense." Sherlock said calmly as he grabbed another piece of chocolate from his recently found Easter basket. "Yes well I didn't haft to give you any hints because you found yours in less than a minute." He said even more aggravated. Sherlock nodded thoughtfully as he gnawed on the chocolate bunny's ear. John shook his head and stormed out the door. Sherlock smirked as he watched him go, still gnawing. John walked passed who asked him where he was going, but he just brushed her off and walked out the door. He walked more slowly as he pondered the words Sherlock said to him. _"Now John, think it can't be that hard. I said you've been in one multiple times." _ What the heck was that supposed to mean, oh duh. A taxy. John stopped walking and looked back up at the apartment where Sherlock was sitting in the window smiling at john who glared daggers at him. "Really, Sherlock? A Taxi cab! What do you expect me to do, go running all round London on Easter morning! You already got me up at five A.M. for this, and now you want me to go chasing after the only cabs that actually run today?" Sherlock grinned and put a hand to his ear as if he didn't hear him but in fact the window was open and most likely all of London heard him. He threw his arms up in the air and gave Sherlock the most ridicules look he could possibly manage. He smirked and turned away, returning to gnawing on his rabbit. John growled and stopped the taxy that drove right by him and opened the door searching every inch of the inside of the cab. "Where to sir?" john looked at the cab driver and slammed the door. The startled driver drove away quickly. John shouted in frustration as he started walking amyls around London.

-221B -

He smiled as he glanced out the window as John yelled in frustration and stomped away. Sherlock dug through his basket until he found what he was looking for. A bag of jelly beans. Sherlock was in his favorite chair in a fuzzy robe with matching slippers and loosely dressed pajamas with his Easter basket in his lap. It was filled with various types of jellybeans, which he found a matter of seconds, chocolates and peeps. As he chewed on them slowly he thought. _"I wonder if john will realize that the taxi his basket is in will be the same one from our first case together." _Sherlock smirked as he thought about his little 'game' with the old taxi cab driver and the speckled pills he almost downed until john shot the cab driver.

-Where ever john is…-

John walked through the streets stopping each cab he saw with still, no success. He sighed as the most recent taxi drove away. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought when another taxy pulled up to him and almost turned the corner when john noticed something about that citron taxi that made him jump, _"oh Sherlock please not that." _John recognized it immediately, the taxi from his first case with Sherlock. He was about to remember things from said case before he stopped and looked at the taxy that drove away. "No, no, no weight, come back!" he shouted at the taxi as he began to run after it. After about ten minutes of running after it he gave up trying to flag down the oblivious driver, John sped up and jumped in front of the cab which its driver screamed and slammed the brakes. John panted as he wearily stumbled over to the door and opened it in the corner of the seat was a medium sized basket with candy and wrapping tightly around it. "YES!" John shouted in triumph as he jumped into the cab and grabbed his basket and told the driver his destination, "221B baker street please." The driver still shaken up about his sudden appetence in front of the cab nodded. After he got back to his flat he thanked the driver who nodded in response as john latterly ran up the stairs and flew open the door to his room witch woke up the previously sleeping Sherlock who sat up and looked at John in shock and then grinned as he saw his roommate holding his basket tightly. "Ha, in your face Sherlock I found it and it only took me two hours!" John grinned before it turned into a pout and said more quietly, "two hours." He slumped into the chair in front of Sherlock's and looked through his basket. After he told how he ran all over London and about the last cab he had to run after witch earned a laugh from Sherlock. They sat in silence eating their candy, "John," Sherlock said looking up from his basket at the now sleeping man in the opposite chair. Sherlock smiled as he got up and grabbed the nearest blanket thrown on the floor and put it over Johns sleeping form gently and whispered in his ear, "Happy Easter John." Sherlock smiled as he closed the door quietly.


End file.
